Suerte e Infortunio
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Cinco relatos de la vida de una Legendaria Perdedora./Este fic participa en el "Reto Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Este fic participa en el reto "Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje:** Tsunade.

 **Palabra:** Agotado.

* * *

 **Niña**

 **.**

El funeral de los caídos la había **agotado**. Ya estaba muerta hace días, las lágrimas se habían terminado.

El camposanto estaba lleno de nuevas tumbas. Estaba por irse, pero la silueta de _esa_ niña despertó la última fibra de humanidad en su cascarón vacío. Sola, con una mísera yukata. Hacía frío.

—Shizune, es hora de que vayas a casa.

Shizune levantó su vista. El rostro sucio y esa expresión...Recordó a ciertos niños de la lluvia.

" _No había un lugar donde regresar"._

Maldijo.

Al rato, los transeúntes, curiosos, veían a la princesa llevar de la mano a una niña cabizbaja.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Este fic participa en el reto "Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje:** Tsunade.

 **Palabra:** Hechizo.

 **Género:** Mystery.

* * *

 **Hechizo**

 **.**

En aquellos días apenas tenía unos once años de edad. Con frecuencia, visitaba el bosque sagrado de los Senju, en secreto practicaba allí sus técnicas médicas. Era un lugar perfecto, porque en la naturaleza indómita siempre encontraba animales heridos para sanar. A veces, algunos muertos. Ciervos, ratas o pequeños _tanuki._ Nunca un depredador como el enorme lobo desmembrado que veía a sus pies. Alguien—o algo—lo había asesinado.

Los troncos estaban arañados terriblemente. En la tierra mezclada con sangre, vio finos cabellos rojos.

Supo entonces que aquello tenía que ver con el **hechizo** maldito de su abuela Mito.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Este fic participa en el reto "Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje:** Tsunade.

 **Palabra:** Espinoso.

* * *

 **Sake**

 **.**

En la soledad daba rienda suelta a sus vicios. Mucho _sake_ , lujoso o de mala calidad, daba igual. Era adicta al efecto corrosivo del líquido en su cuerpo.

— _Es malo para su salud—_ le repetía constantemente Shizune.

¿Qué importaba eso cuando su linaje le aseguraba una increíble supervivencia?

Era un tema **espinoso** para ella, pero a veces se sentía maldita por el dichoso _chakra_ con el que había nacido. Bendecida _—o condenada—_ a una existencia demasiado larga. En condiciones naturales, estaba destinada a vivir más de cien años.

Un poco de _sake_ por las noches no le haría ni rasguños.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje:** Tsunade.

 **Palabra:** Venenoso.

 **Personaje:** Cee.

* * *

 **Admiración**

 **.**

Kumogakure había logrado encontrarla. Querían que salvara a una _primordial habitante_ que había sido intoxicada por terceros. Por su condición, no era raro que intentasen matarla.

Extraer el líquido **venenoso** fue complejo. Afortunadamente, Tsunade había investigado muchísimo sobre ello.

Al salir sólo vio a un muchacho idéntico a su paciente.

—Se encuentra bien. Posee un chakra poderoso que le ayudará a sanar.

El joven se veía perturbado. En su rostro podía observarse la culpa.

—M-muchas gracias.

Cee no sabía que más decir, estaba admirado de Tsunade.

Pensó que talvez sería una buena idea probar con ser también un ninja médico.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Naruto_ es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Fictober" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Personaje:** Tsunade.

 **Palabra:** Débil.

* * *

 **Serpiente**

 **.**

Se sentía muerta.

Recordaba el peor dolor físico de toda su vida. Parecía que sus entrañas eran rasgadas y destruidas violentamente. El olor a sangre era lo único que sentía y lo único que vagamente saboreaba. Sus ojos le ardían, era cómo si el mismísimo demonio los hubiera empapado con cal.

La piel nívea que ostentaba juventud se había vuelto inhóspita y sus huesos eran visibles.

Apenas logró invocar a Katsuyu.

Al poco tiempo escuchó una voz conocida:

— _Nunca había visto a Tsunade tan_ _ **débil**_ _._

Incluso en su estado, logró sorprenderse. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Orochimaru le salvaría la vida.


End file.
